Inuyasha, the Insensitive Jerk!
by Misato-Katsuragi2
Summary: A Collection of anime based poems.
1. Inuyasha, the Insensitive Jerk!

* I don't own Inuyasha or any characters at all! I am just using them in some poetry, so please don't sue me *  
  
A/N: This might be the start of some anime poetry, it' my first time doing something like this and I have my English 2030 Teacher to thank for this so Ms. Hale, this is for you! Also the following poem is called an acrostic poem, don't know what acrostics is? Go look it up in the dictionary! *^_~*  
  
On with the poetry!   
  
Inuyasha, the Insensitive Jerk!  
  
Insensitive, careless jerk!  
Never could Kagome get you to work  
Unless there was something in it for you,   
you would not help at all  
You would just sit there in your tree  
And not help set the good guys free  
So, Sit Boy! Sit! and  
Happy landings and may your bumps be many,  
As I pay a penny to see you fall! 


	2. Time to Sit

* Read the first poem to read the disclaimer about me not owning anything remotely Inuyasha *  
  
Time to Sit  
  
Now it's time to 'Sit'  
Shouted Kagome real loud  
Then came the laughter 


	3. My Blood Red Poem

My Blood Red Poem  
  
Red  
  
Red is the anger that I see in your eyes  
Red is all around the field  
Red is on your kimono  
Red is the color of your Death  
You hear it the screams of those who have already fallen  
And you hear it as your sword cuts the wind  
And for you it tastes like Victory is near at hand  
But to your mortal foe, it has no taste, as it is bland  
And red to your enemy it has the feel of Defeat,   
While to you it feels like a surge of might, of power, of unstoppable feats  
Red has the power to bring Victory or Defeat  
  
A/N: I had a little bit of trouble with this one, if someone can think of a way to improve this, let me know. 


	4. My Emotions

My Emotions  
  
Anger…  
Red like the blood that pours from a wound,  
or a scarlet kimono, freshly dyed   
It happens when I feel endangered and scared  
It sounds like the roar of a mighty and terrible demon,  
and it smells and tastes like copper, overwhelmingly so.  
Anger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N;  
To:  
  
Kita,  
These aren't exactly chapters, they are separate poems, each with their own title. Thus, I decided to do it this way because I didn't want to keep adding to just one page and make it excruciatingly long. This way, every poem has its own page and it makes it easier to find your favorite(s). So, I hope that explains why the "chapters" are short.  
  
To:  
The other reveiwers,  
Thanks for liking these, I never thought anyone would go for this type of poetry, I guess that is what happens when you take the bull by the horns and try something new for the first time.  
  
Well everyone keep checking back here. It may be slow going after this as writing my poetry for class gets a little harder and so I may have to pick non-anime topics before trying it out with anime to make it sound good. Enpugh of this! I must save the space for poetry! 


	5. All about Sesshoumaru

All about Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru  
Dignified, graceful  
Moving, gliding, floating  
Infuriated, angry, wrathful, coldness   
Unaffectionate   
  
A/N: Again I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi characters, never had never will. Sesshoumaru happens to belong to Rumiko Takahashi. So I do not own him…Hmmm I am starting to sound like Mojo-Jojo,yikes!  
Also don't flame me for something he was in the PAST! Goodness its only poetry folks! 


	6. Demon Exterminator Sango

Demon Exterminator Sango  
  
Pretty  
Smiling Sango  
Throwing a boomerang  
At her mortal foes far away  
Graceful  
  
A/N: This poem is called a cinquain, it was done with a syllable pattern of 2, 4, 6,8 and 2. Enjoy. Oh, and for any disclaimers, read the first few poems. 


	7. Shippo the Great

Shippo the Great  
  
There once was a demon named Shippo  
At illusions this boy was a real pro  
He threw things from his hand   
And on his command  
They grew to the size of a hippo 


	8. The Amorous Monk Miroku

The Amorous Monk Miroku  
  
There was a monk named  
  
Miroku who loved to say  
  
"Would you have my child?"  
  
To almost all the pretty  
  
Maids who happened to pass him  
  
A/N: Now I am sure some of you folks are wodering what the heck is going on. Well, this particular poem is called a tanka. Its like a haiku but it has two extra lines of seven syllables each at the end. And the line thing I did on my own *^_~* 


End file.
